


Larger Than This World

by TheRavingAngel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavingAngel/pseuds/TheRavingAngel
Summary: "Carver's fingers slid over the words on the page unseeing. The world blurred and all he could hear was the slow beating of his heart in his chest."
Kudos: 3





	Larger Than This World

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting on my hard drive for years. YEARS. It was in response to the following prompt on LJ (I did mention it's been years).
> 
> Hawke makes the big sacrifice in the Fade, and Varric sends out the letters letting everyone know of her/his fate. I want a big, heaping ton of angst- I want to see everyone's reactions, but especially a romanced/very guilty Anders, and ESPECIALLY a super-guilt-ridden Carver, who feels horrible for being such a jerk to his sibling for all of those years. ANGST! RAHRGH!!!!

Carver's fingers slid over the words on the page unseeing. The world blurred and all he could hear was the slow beating of his heart in his chest.

Champion, apostate, merchant, protector...sister. He'd hated her and loved her and wanted to be her. She moved through life so sure of her every action, she'd had no fear and felt no doubt. Fuck, the Maker damned SUN shone on her every step leaving him forever in her shadow. It became too much and he'd left to join the Templars - to hunt those just like her.

Carver stood from his desk, candles sputtering with the sudden movement. He made little effort to remain quiet and immediately felt guilty as he glanced across the small cottage to his wife, Sedine, who was full with child.

He left quickly, Varric's letter crumpled in his fist. He strode past his Templar armor, guilt creeping in to the outer edges of his consciousness as the dim light glinted over the Templar crest. Once outside, in the light of the full moon he read the words again.

_Junior, I don't have the words for this..._

He felt a sharp pain in his chest just reading the first sentence again. He realized he had not taken a break for far too long, eyes watering he fell to his knees, hands clenching his head tightly, he rocked.

She was larger than this world, always victorious - she defied even certain death. It was a constant in his universe, a constant that made him loathe and love her in equal measure. Marian ALWAYS came back.

He sucked in a breath as his vision started to go gray and a sob escaped him. He felt it in his soul, this last piece of his family was gone. He was the last of them all and he felt hysterical at the thought. It was never supposed to be him.

He was alone - the last Hawke. Despair echoed through his mind, silent sobs wracking his body.

Soft fingers grazed the back of his neck, "Carver?"

He shook his head, tried to slide away from her but she just followed him. She knelt down next to him, murmuring comforting words quietly. She was always too patient with him.

She watched him with dark eyes for a quiet moment. He could only stare at her silently, holding his breath and then gasping when it became too much. Sedine ran gentle fingers down the side of his face and asked softly, “What is it?”

He reached out for her and she moved into his embrace, cradling his head on his shoulder. He gripped her and trembled with the effort of trying to explain what should be impossible.

It was only the strong movement of their child in Sedine's belly that startled the words out of him, "She's gone."


End file.
